The Last Reminder
by KJChurch
Summary: Bill's POV of finally giving in to Sookie's choice of Eric. Week # 20 One Shot Challenge ‘To forgive is an act of compassion. It’s not done because people deserve it. It’s done because they need it.’


Last Reminder

Week # 20 One Shot Challenge

'To forgive is an act of compassion. It's not done because people deserve it. It's done because they need it.'

A/N – This story contains spoilers from Dead and Gone. End of Chapter 9 and beginning of Chapter 10 told in Bill's POV.

A/N – Of course, we all know, Charlaine Harris owns all characters and I none….But I like to play with them. Some in more ways than one!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, I understand. I will go to her immediately." I flipped my cell phone closed after informing my Sheriff, Eric Northman, that his command would be obeyed then started towards Sookie's house. I despised the fact that he had control over my actions in regards to Sookie. I knew that I could relocate to another Area, if I so desired, but I could not bear to leave Sookie, therefore, I stayed to endure his commands.

Eric seemed to deem it necessary to command me to protect Sookie. He does this just to anger me. He remembered very well the night of the Nevada take over when I declared to Victor Madden and a room full of witnesses that I would die protecting Sookie. The Great Eric Northman did not declare such admissions of his intentions for Sookie. My own admissions may have been detrimental to my well being but truly, without Sookie in my life, I would indeed welcome the sun to end my misery.

Sookie had always wanted to be first in someone's life. I had put her first and made her feel important until Eric _commanded_ me to reveal my true intentions to Sookie. Everyone makes mistakes and I have paid dearly for mine. I have lost the only person that ever truly loved me since I became Vampire. I lost my Sookie.

I cleared the woods between Sookie's house and mine when I heard her scream. I made it to the rear of her house faster than even I could have imagined, all the while bracing myself for danger. Instead, I found that Quinn had already arrived and seemed to be infuriating Sookie. Her hands were balled into cute little fists by her sides. She was giving the tiger a piece of her mind. It was just like her not to ask for help, but instead, go head first into danger.

Her back was turned to me so I couldn't make eye contact with her. I figured she could sense my presence upon my arrival. I hoped this meant the tiger was now out of the running for Sookie's affections. One down, one to go.

"What are you talking about? Did you show up to tell me no one else will ever love me? What's wrong with you?" Sookie was yelling by the time she ended her questioning of the tiger's intentions. I couldn't believe he was insinuating that Sookie was not loved. I, for one, loved her more each and every day.

"Yes, Quinn, what's wrong with you." I asked the tiger with as little anger showing as possible to prevent Sookie from being frightened by me. I noticed Sookie jumped as I spoke from behind her. Maybe she didn't register my presence after all.

"You are frightening Sookie. That won't happen, tiger." My only warning was given and the tiger had the gall to snarl at me. That was his warning. Now, it's show time, but first I must ensure Sookie's safety. As Quinn started to shift to tiger form, I swiftly made my way to Sookie in hopes of getting her to the back porch before the tiger initiated a fight. This fight, I was more than looking forward to.

The tiger growled deeply, when Sookie yelled out, "No!"

"You're not even on the list, vampire. You're the past." Quinn had no idea that I was more important to Sookie than he would ever be. I did not like being reminded of the fact that I was _the past_ but with him out of the way, I may be getting closer to being the present. I crouched into my fighting stance. I hoped that Sookie would have enough sense to get out of the way and get to safety.

"I will make you a rug on my floor." That was all it took for that idiot to launch himself at me for a long awaited brawl. My fangs were bared; his canines were full length and ready for action. His claws tore at my flesh as he grabbed my shoulders seeming to try to rip my arms off. I had my hands around his neck wanting to break it with every fiber of my being. He continued to push at me for my release of him. I punched at his ribs with all of my strength trying to reign in my bloodlust. I did not want his blood in my body. I did not want to be tied to him in any way. I did, however, want to damage him physically for all of the heartache he caused Sookie. I did want him out of her life.

Next thing I knew, that damn tiger threw me off of him and straight into Sookie. She went up into the air a couple of inches and crumpled to the ground. We both quickly went to her to assess her damage.

"Do not touch her, tiger." The hatred in his eyes could not measure what I revealed in mine.

"Sookie, can you hear me? Open you eyes." She did not respond to my voice. I could hear her heart still beating, albeit slower than normal. I turned to Quinn and charged. That stupid fool!

"Look what you have done. She better not have any broken bones, you stupid tiger." I had Quinn around the throat and up against his car. I squeezed until a tap on my shoulder caught me by surprise.

"May I be of some assistance, Bill?" Damn it. Eric will know how I failed Sookie again.

"No, I think I can handle this one." I snarled at my sheriff while hoping to break the tiger's neck. He had caused Sookie damage to her body. He must pay for his actions. I will make him pay.

"Let him go, Bill. I will deal with him later. It looks like I need to take care of Sookie now. Something neither of you seem to do well. Quinn, leave. You have crossed too many lines by coming here tonight and the King has been notified. He is the only reason you are still breathing. If I had a choice, you would no longer be taking care of your mother and sister. Hmm, I wonder if that sister of yours would like a taste of the vampire world. She is quite attractive, if I recall correctly. That is my only warning to you, tiger. Leave now and do not return."

"She is too good for either of you. You will end up killing her or turning her. I am done. I will not return. Tell her I am sorry." Quinn literally spit out his condemnation to us. Eric and I watched as the tiger bowed his head to get in his car. He drove away without looking back even once.

"Bill, go home and heal. I will take care of Sookie, _my_ bonded." Eric, yet again, _commanded_ me to leave. I wanted to be the one to heal Sookie but that was no longer my place. I watched him pick her up slowly so not to jostle her. He carried her to the door and looked at me for assistance. This was killing me to help him when I should be the one holding her in my arms. I opened the door for them and watched as he walked to her room.

I closed the door and decided to return home to drink bottled blood. I didn't want to leave Sookie but I knew I was in need of blood. Blood was essential to expedite the healing of my deepest gashes stretching across my back and shoulders. The tiger's claws had really done a number on me. How would I explain my wounds to humans? I had not hunted in so long that I didn't know if I could take blood from a non-willing donor. Bottle blood would have to suffice for now.

Once I made it to my house and downed three bottles of TrueBlood, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know if Sookie was alright. I changed into a clean button up shirt. I headed over to her side of the woods to linger at the wood line hoping to hear her voice. What I heard was far worse to my ears than her silence.

"Yes, again!" Sookie yelled out in what seemed to be great pleasure. Rage was building inside of me as thoughts of how unfair this situation truly was. I was the one that loved Sookie unconditionally. I was the one that came to protect her. It was not my doing that Quinn slammed me into her causing her bodily harm. I should be the one to heal her. I should be the one to be rewarded, not Eric.

I knew what he was doing with her would end up with more of a blood exchange, deepening their bond to each other. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew that Eric would be a better protector for Sookie against the King and the new regime. Eric was stronger than I. He was older than I. But he could not ever love Sookie more than I.

Eric bellowed an incoherent noise and then all went silent. This was too much. What if he couldn't restrain himself? What if he took too much blood from her? I couldn't bear to stand by if he hurt her. I swiftly made it to her window holding a breath that was not necessary for me to inhale. What I saw literally caused my heart to feel like it was being ripped from my chest.

Sookie sat straddle of Eric with his wrist to her mouth, willingly drinking from him. She then collapsed forward pressing her bare chest to his. She then rolled to his side and wrapped her arms around him. Her eyes were closed and she wore a contented smile on her perfectly blood smeared lips.

"Perfect. Perfect." I glanced at Eric to catch him looking at me with a smug smile on his face as he pulled her closer to him. Bastard. What could I do? She chose Eric. I bowed my head to him in defeat and turned to walk away. I could hear Sookie begin telling Eric of her day. That's what she wanted, a companion. A lover. A friend. I wanted to be all of those things for her but I betrayed her. I failed her.

Now, I must move on. I will no longer pursue her. But I will always consider her a very special friend. I will continue to watch over her for her protection, not for my own desires. My goal now is to earn her forgiveness. I needed a way to make her understand that to forgive is an act of compassion. It's not done because people deserve it. It's done because they need it. I know I don't deserve her forgiveness. I need it to move on. I need her forgiveness to get passed the heartache. If she can forgive me, she will no longer hate me. It will be done. It will be over. I will stay as long as she permits. I will go if she so desires.

I look up as Eric flies away smelling of sex and Sookie's blood, of his blood. That is my last reminder before dawn. I will decide how to earn her forgiveness. There must be a way. I will find a way. For now, I must rest and hope Sookie will be safe for the day.

A/N – I know not my best, but……forgiveness can be sad, sometimes. For all of you Bill haters – he is not ALL bad. Thanks for reading!


End file.
